The aim of this project is to distribute to the international research community two waves of data from the Nihon University Japanese Longitudinal Study of Aging (NUJLSOA). These nationally representative data of the population 65 years of age and over should provide the empirical basis for numerous studies on a variety of aging issues in Japan, comparing the U.S. and Japanese experiences, and including the Japanese experience among a set of international experiences. The aim is, thus, to provide a significant research resource to the international research community. The NUJLSOA is a longitudinal survey of a nationally representative sample of the population aged 65 and over in Japan. The sample is refreshed with younger members at each wave to retain this aspect at each wave. It was designed primarily to investigate health status of the Japanese elderly and changes in health status over time. The first wave of data was collected in November 1999, the second in November 2001, and a third wave is expected in November 2003. While the focus of the survey is health and health service utilization, other topics relevant to the aging experience are included such as intergenerational exchange, living arrangements, care giving, and labor force participation. The project will produce an English language copy of the survey instruments and English language codebooks for two waves of data. These along with SAS files and data files will be provided on a CD-ROM for distribution to the research community. In order to acquire use of the data, researchers must agree to use the data only for research purposes and not to use data to describe or identify individuals.